1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a jig for round solder ball attachment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In manufacturing a flip chip type printed circuit board, one of characteristic processes is a bumping process. The bumping process is generally performed by a printing method; however, may be also performed by a method for directly attaching round solder balls to a pad using separate attachment due to limitations such as usage, design, or the like, of the substrate, when manufacturing the bump for the flip chip.
In this case, the attachment for attaching the solder balls to the pad includes a jig. The bumping process is performed by a method for allowing the jig to attach the solder balls through a vacuum method and then, attaching the jig to the pad.
The bumping process using the attachment including the jig is briefly described below. First, the solder balls are attached by operating the vacuum pump in a state in which the jig is adjacent to the round solder balls scattered on a flat dish, a case, or the like.
Next, the attached solder balls drop to the pad by moving the jig to which the solder balls are attached to a top of the substrate to which a flux is applied and then, stopping the operation of the vacuum pump.
Therefore, the solder balls dropping to the pad are attached by the flux and the flip chip type printed circuit board is manufactured by a series of processes as descried above.
Meanwhile, the bumping process includes attaching the solder balls and sensing to confirm whether the solder balls are attached. In connection with this, these processes generally depend on vision.
As described above, (Patent Document 1), which is a technology for sensing whether the solder balls are attached by using the vision, confirms whether all the solder balls are attached by moving the jig to which the solder balls are attached to a place at which cameras are installed.
That is, if it is confirmed that the solder balls are normally attached through the vision, the jig moves to the substrate. On the other hand, if it is confirmed that the solder balls are missing balls, the jig moves to an initial position to reattach the solder balls, thereby reconfirming whether all the solder balls are attached.
Therefore, the (Patent Document 1) needs to move the jig to the camera and then confirm whether the solder balls are attached, thereby causing the unnecessary operation. As a result, it takes much time to sense whether the solder balls are attached.
Due to the above problem, (Patent Document 2) and (Patent Document 3) have been proposed, which will be briefly described as follows. That is, the (Patent Document 2) and (Patent Document 3) form electrical patterns on a surface of the jig described as a solder ball transfer die and electrically conducts them.
Therefore, the (Patent Document 2) and (Patent Document 3) does not have to use the vision since whether the solder balls are attached may be sensed according to whether the electrical patterns are conducted to each other.
[Citation List]
[Patent Documents]
(Patent Document 1) KR10-2003-0021897 A
(Patent Document 2) KR10-2006-0133282 A
(Patent Document 3) KR10-2006-0132404 A
However, as described above, the (Patent Document 2) and (Patent Document 3) may sense and determine only whether the solder balls are normally attached to the receiving groove formed on the transfer die since the electrical patterns are formed only on the surface of the transfer die.
That is, the (Patent Document 2) and (Patent Document 3) secure the function of sensing whether the solder balls are attached, but do not secure whether the function of sensing whether the abnormal solder balls are attached to the receiving groove. In order to confirm whether the solder balls are attached to the receiving groove, the (Patent Document 2) and (Patent Document 3) may need to confirm whether the solder balls are attached to the receiving groove only by the vision like the (Patent Document 1).